


Sleepover

by hazyjayne



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazyjayne/pseuds/hazyjayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A not so typical New Directions girls sleepover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pyroclastic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pyroclastic).



> Part of pyroclastic @ LJ's 1SM. Pyroclastic asked for [_Glee girls - boobs_](http://pyroclastic.livejournal.com/302469.html?thread=1493125#t1514373).

"Slumber parties are great" Tina giggles.

"Shame Kurt is not around" Mercedes comments.

"No, it's a good job he is not around, he would just freak out and go and take a very long shower. That and some sort of declaration about never letting Santana organise sleepovers ever again." Rachel interjected.

"Or at least being allowed to invite Blaine."

Quinn looks up from kissing Rachel's collar bone. "Tina, if you want to watch Kurt and Blaine..." she pauses. "Go at it you know you can just ask them yourself. If you promise to throw Mike into the bargain I am sure they would be most accommodating."

Santana looked up. Britney was spread out below her, her pj bottoms still sitting snuggle around her hips, however her top was was long since discarded by Santana who was currently straddling her waist.

"Do not tell me this is not a completely fucking awesome sleepover. There are girls, booze and diddles. What more could ya ask for?" Santana was all attitude this evening.

"I thought we were all going to be piled across a mattress." Brittany states.

"As attractive as you may find that, Brittany, I prefer the one on one attention…" Rachel gasped as Quinn sucked on her nipple, cupping her breast. Quinn then moved across her breast, kissing as she went, then gently pushing Rachel back so she was lying with her back on the carpet, knees bent.

"Santana, didn't you mention you had clothes pegs somewhere?" Quinn enquires.

Santana sighs, pushes her arms down on the floor to pull herself up off Brittany, goes to the bottom draw of her chest of drawers, pulls it open and produces a box of clothes pegs.

"Fantastic" Quinn chimes; she catches Santana at the back of the neck for a kiss, lips crushing together, Santana responds deepening the kiss. Despite not being head cheerleader anymore she is still very much the one in charge.

"You sure you can handle this Rachel?" Quinn raises a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Of course Quinn. You think I didn't thoroughly practice beforehand?"


End file.
